Oshiro Gakuto
|birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 180cm |genre = J-Rock J-Pop |occupation =Vocalist Songwriter Producer Actor |active = 1993 – Present |label = |group = MALICE MIZER (1995-1999) S.K.I.N. (2007-Present) |website = Official Website |instagram = |twitter = }}Oshiro Gakuto (大城ガクト), better known by his stage name GACKT, singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, actor, pianist of S.K.I.N. and former frontman of the band MALICE MIZER. Profile *'Name': Oshiro Gakuto (大城ガクト) *'Other Names': Camui Gackt (神威楽斗) *'Stage Name': GACKT *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': *'Zodiac': *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 180cm Discography Albums= Studio Albums *2000.04.26 MARS *2001.04.25 Rebirth *2002.06.19 MOON *2003.12.03 Crescent *2005.02.14 Love Letter *2005.06.16 Love Letter - for Korean Dears *2005.09.21 DIABOLOS *2009.12.02 RE:BORN *2016.04.27 LAST MOON Best Albums *2004.02.25 THE SIXTH DAY ~SINGLE COLLECTION~ *2004.05.26 THE SEVENTH NIGHT ~UNPLUGGED~ *2007.12.19 0079-0088 *2010.06.23 ARE YOU "FRIED CHICKENz"?? *2010.07.21 THE ELEVENTH DAY ~SINGLE COLLECTION~ *2013.07.03 THE BEST OF THE BEST vol.1 -WILD- *2013.07.03 THE BEST OF THE BEST vol.1 -MILD- Collaboration Albums *1999.05.12 Mizérable Live Albums *2000.12.16 PLATINUM BOX ~I~ (Yokohama Arena Live) *2011.04.20 ATTACK OF THE "YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz" IN EUROPE 2010 *2014.10.15 GACKT × Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra「Kareinaru Classic no Yube」 *2018.12.24 GACKT's -45th Birthday Concert- LAST SONGS |-| Singles= Singles *1999.07.09 Mizérable *1999.08.11 Vanilla *1999.11.03 Remix Of Gackt *2000.02.09 Mirror *2000.02.16 OASIS *2000.03.08 seki-ray (鶺鴒～seki-ray～) *2000.08.30 Story (再会～Story～) *2000.11.16 Secret Garden *2001.03.14 Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto (君のためにできること) *2001.09.05 ANOTHER WORLD *2001.12.16 12-gatsu no Love song (12月のLove song) *2002.04.24 Wasurenai Kara (忘れないから) *2002.11.27 12-gatsu no Love song / December Love (12月のLove song / December Love) *2003.03.19 Kimi ga Oikaketa Yume (君が追いかけた夢) *2003.06.11 Tsuki no Uta (月の詩) *2003.06.25 Lu:na / OASIS *2003.11.12 Last Song *2003.12.03 12-gatsu no Love song / Shíèryuè De Qínggê (12月のLove song / 十二月的情歌) *2004.10.27 Kimi ni Aitakute (君に逢いたくて) *2004.12.08 12-gatsu no Love song (12月のLove song) *2005.01.26 Arittake no Ai de (ありったけの愛で) *2005.04.27 BLACK STONE *2005.05.25 Metamorphoze (Metamorphoze～メタモルフォーゼ～) *2005.08.10 Todokanai Ai to Shitteita no ni Osaekirezu ni Aishitsuzuketa... (届カナイ 愛ト知ッテイタノニ 抑エキレズニ愛シ続ケタ...) *2006.01.25 REDEMPTION *2006.03.01 Love Letter *2007.02.07 No ni Saku Hana no You ni (野に咲く花のように) *2007.06.20 RETURNER ~Yami ni Shuuen~ (RETURNER ～闇の終焉～) *2008.12.03 Jesus *2009.01.28 GHOST *2009.03.25 Journey through the Decade *2009.06.10 Koakuma Heaven (小悪魔ヘヴン; Little Devil Heaven) *2009.06.17 Faraway ~Hoshi ni Negai wo~ (Faraway ～星に願いを～) *2009.06.24 LOST ANGELS *2009.07.01 Flower *2009.08.05 The Next Decade *2009.12.09 Setsugekka -The end of silence- / ZAN (雪月花 -The end of silence- / 斬～ZAN～) *2010.01.01 Stay the Ride Alive *2010.07.28 EVER *2011.07.13 Episode.0 *2011.11.30 Graffiti *2012.02.22 UNTIL THE LAST DAY *2012.10.10 HAKURO (白露-HAKURO-) *2012.12.19 WHITE LOVERS -Shiawase na Toki- (幸せなトキ) *2014.02.12 P.S. I LOVE U *2014.10.01 Akatsuki Zukiyo -DAY BREAKERS- (暁月夜 -DAY BREAKERS-) *2015.10.07 ARROW *2016.11.23 Kimi Dake no Boku de Iru Kara (キミだけのボクでいるから) *2017.03.22 Tsumi no Keishou ~ORIGINAL SIN~ (罪の継承～ORIGINAL SIN～) Digital Singles *2013.07.03 CLAYMORE *2013.07.03 Sakura, Chiru... (サクラ、散ル・・・) *2015.12.16 Hana mo Chiyu (花も散ゆ) *2017.02.22 Tsumi no Keishou ~ORIGINAL SIN~ (罪の継承～ORIGINAL SIN～) External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook *Official Instagram *Official MySpace *Official Twitter *Official Youtube Category:Male Category:Male Soloists Category:Soloists Category:1973 Births Category:July Births Category:Cancer Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Vocalist Category:Pianist Category:Guitarist Category:Drummer Category:Composer Category:MALICE MIZER Category:S.K.I.N.